Willow Of Tears
by Jackson1967
Summary: Don had been on a downward tumble after Jess died but who can save him? How does Sofia fit into it? Read & See
1. Chapter 1

Title: Willow Of Tears

Pairing : Don Flack & Sofia Taylor

Rating : K+ ( for now )

Feat : NY team & Jason Jacobs

A/N : I own the story and Sofia along with Jason but the rest belongs to their respective owners..

Summay : Don had been on a downward tumble after Jess died but who can save him? How does Sofia fit into it? Read & See

Chapter One

Det. Don Flack had been drinking everyday or when he could after his girlfriend Jessica Angell was murdered and he had lied to his friends at NYPD that he was fine but even Mac knew Don wasn't ok.

Don had a day off and he was home just drinking whiskey shots and he kept his cell turned off and he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts which were filled of Jess and it made him break down that he never got the chance to admit he loved her.

Sofia had lived in the same apartment block as Don and she'd seen him drinking a lot and she worried about him and she was sure that he would need help but she didn't know if she should be that person.

Don knocked on a door, only for Sofia to answer it and found Don there and once she let him inside, Don admitted " I need your help." and Sofia replied " Ok I'll help you but you gotta let me be in charge." as Don nodded.

Sofia sighed then grabbed the bottle from Don and poured the rest down the sink as Don watched her and it made him realise that he needed to stop drinking.

Don knew that she was right and he allowed her to be in charge of helping him to stop drinking once and for all but Sofia knew that it would be a long process but she had to.

Sofia knew that helping him was not gonna be an easy task but he had asked her for help and she was gonna help him one way or another with this drink problem.

Don knew that he needed all the help that he could get but he never could admit to anyone how bad his drinking was apart from her who he had to tell how bad his drinking was.

Sofia asked " How bad is it Don?" when Don replied " Real bad Sofia." as she nodded then gave him the hug that meant she would be his rock through this as Don hugged her back glad for her help.

Sofia knew that he had started drinking after the loss of Jessica and she knew how much he cared about her as they'd talked about it a few times and she had been seeing her mom when she heard about Jessica.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sofia was still helping Don to stop drinking and she knew that it would take time but she was gonna help him the whole way through it, no matter what it takes.

Don watched Sofia as he wondered if she was ok when he asked, " You ok?" and Sofia replied " Just wondering who my real father is." as Don replied " Want me to help you find him?".

Sofia replied " I'd like that and the only thing I know about him is that he's a cop and I have his surname of Taylor." as Don replied " I think your dad could be Mac." and Sofia said " Could be him.".

Don nodded in reply as he embraced Sofia in his arms as she hugged him back, when Don kissed Sofia who kissed Don back, as they both were heading towards the bedroom as Don was undressing her, as she did the same to him.

Sofia and Don slept together and it made Sofia wonder why they had ended up in bed together but Sofia noticed that Don was asleep and she smiled as she got up from bed and dressed.

Sofia made herself a cup of a coffee while she thought over what had happened with Don and she had no idea why it happened or if it would ever happen again.

Don woke up to find the bed empty and he got up and just put his jeans on and walked out to find Sofia drinking coffee, he walked over to her and kissed her neck softly.

Sofia asked Don " Did you use anyhting?" and Don replied " I think so." as Sofia sighed then asks " Will it ever happen again?", to which Don replied " I have no idea.".

Don knew that he stil had a long way to go with his drinking but he'd slept with Sofia and he had no idea if he had used any proection or not which got him thinking.

Sofia went to have a shower and Don left her apartment to return to his and after her shower, Sofia noticed the wrapper which hadn't been opened and she realised that they hadn't used protection.

Don just hoped that Sofia would still help him to stop drinking even after their encounter and he felt so guilty as he finally twigged that he never used anything when they slept together.

Sofia still helped Don with his problem but she never mentioned their encounter that happened the week before and Don tells Sofia " Mac is your father as DNA matches.".

Sofia knew that Don was right about Mac being her father and she had no idea how she would tell Mac this but she knew that she had to tell him.

Don noticed how distant she was from him and he knew why she was and he didn't blame her for it, but he didn't stop thinking about her after they slept together.

Sofia knew that Mac had a right to know that she was his daughter and she knew all about his wife Claire who was still alive and she had no idea if Mac ever told Claire about her or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A month or two had passed since Sofia and Don slept together and Sofia made the shocking discovery that she was pregnant and decided to keep it and also to herself.

Don had no idea that Sofia was indeed pregnant and he still saw her for his drink problem and Sofia never told him that she was pregnant as she didn't want him to know.

Sofia knew that she should tell Don, but she just couldn't tell him that she was expecting his baby and the only ones she told was Mac who agreed to be there for his daughter and Claire agreed to help too.

Mac knew that Sofia was scared to tell Don and he promised her that he wouldn't tell him, as Claire knew that Sofia needed their support and Claire hugged her step-daughter.

Don began to wonder why Sofia had been not answering his calls and texts, he hoped she was ok but he had no idea if she would ever explain why she wasn't answering his calls and texts.

Sofia was staying with her father and stepmum Claire who would help Sofia with everything she needed regarding her and the baby, as Don worried about Sofia everyday that went past.

Mac asks Sofia " Are you going to tell Don about the baby?" when Sofia replied " I dunno.", as Mac watched his little girl and he realised that she was scared of telling Don.

Sofia went to lie down, when Claire went to check on her and found her upset, then Claire sat next to Sofia, who admitted " I'm so scared Claire." as Claire replied " Scared about what?".

Sofia then replied " About telling Don that I'm pregnant and if I'll be a good mom." when Claire replied " I felt that too when I had a baby a long time ago and I think about him everyday. You've got me and Mac to help you.".

Claire hugged Sofia who returned the hug with her stepmum who thought of Sofia as her own daughter since they all got to know each other over recent months.

Don had tried to find out from Mac about why Sofia wasn't answering his calls and texts, but Mac told him that he didn't know why but deep down Mac knew the reason why and kept his promise to his daughter.

Sofia just let herself move on with her life and she watched her bump grow which made her realise that she wasn't alone as she had her father and Claire to support her.

Mac watched as Sofia's bump grew and he knew that she'd be a good mom and that she was never alone in dealing with her pregnancy alone as he and Claire were there for her.

Don was in the lab talking with Stella when he saw Sofia in Mac's office with Claire as they were all having a chat when both Claire and Sofia left to do some shopping when Don saw the reason why Sofia ignored him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Don finally saw what Sofia had been hiding from him and he felt guilty that he'd got her pregnant and he understood why she never told him that she was pregnant with his child.

Sofia still ignored Don and she just needed her family around her and she just knew that in six months, she'd have her baby which kinda scared her a little bit but she was glad to not be alone.

Claire had told Sofia that both she and Mac would be with her the whole way and that eased her worries a bit when, Don caught up with Sofia alone and said " I know you're pregnant.".

Sofia replied " So? You never used anything." and Don sighed then replied " I'm sorry for getting you pregnant and I'll stay away.", which was seen by both Mac and Claire.

Sofia ran off quickly followed by Claire who wanted to make sure that she was ok and Claire asked Sofia " Everything ok?", as Sofia replied " No as Don said he'll stay away from me and the baby.".

Claire hugged Sofia as she knew that she had to be strong for her unborn baby who would grow up without a dad.

Sofia was upset and it lead Claire to tell Mac what Don said to Sofia regarding the baby which angered Mac what Don said to Sofia who only realised that she could only trust her father and stepmum Claire.

Mac went after Don and layed into him about what he said to Sofia only for Don to say some mean things about Sofia, which lead Mac to punch Don.

Sofia got to grips with being a mom and she knew that she had to be strong for her unborn baby which Sofia would find out was a little girl and Mac was so happy for his daughter as was Claire.

The next few months passed and Sofia was getting closer to her due date as Mac was in the lab and Claire stayed at home with Sofia, when a couple hours later, Sofia's waters broke.

Claire heard Sofia cry and rushed to help when Sofia said " I think she's gonna arrive here." as Claire eased Sofia to the floor and checked and confirmed what Sofia said.

Sofia felt the urge to push and Claire told her to, when an hour later Sofia gave birth to her daughter with Claire by her side as the nurse arrived afterwards and checked the baby over and confirmed that she was fine and Sofia held her.

Later that evening, Mac arrived home to find Sofia on the sofa nursing her daughter and Mac walked over to his little girl and he kissed her forehead and did the same to his granddaughter.

Mac asked " What you gonna call her?" when Sofia replied " I'm gonna call her Hayden Claire Taylor." which made both Mac and Claire smile with happiness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sofia was holding Hayden in her arms as Claire watched them and tells Sofia " You will be a good mom." and Sofia replied " You're right." as Hayden was asleep.

Mac arrived home from the lab and watched his daughter embracing motherhood with Hayden who was being held by Claire who loved Hayden so much.

Don went to see Mac but only for Don to come face to face with Sofia who carefully took her little girl to change her diaper as Don knew how stupid he'd been and now he wouldn't see his child.

Sofia was busy with Hayden as Don asked Mac " Can I see my child?" when Mac replied " It's up to Sofia, not me." as Claire tells Don " Sofia doesn't want to let you near her baby.".

Don knew that he couldn't blame Sofia, so he left the apartment to head back home without seeing his child or even Sofia who wanted him to leave her and Hayden alone.

A week later, Sofia took Hayden into the lab to see the team as Stella and the others adored Hayden, as Don watched from a distance at his daughter who he wasn't allowed near.

Sofia had also registered Hayden's birth along with Claire who went to support her and Hayden who was asleep the entire time, as Sofia knew that having Claire and Mac around was a good thing.

Don had regretted what he said about Sofia and he wanted to make it up to her but he didn't know how and he also knew that he was not allowed near his daughter whose name he didn't know.

Sofia knew she was doing the right thing for both her and Hayden in the long run or so she thought anyway, when Don came over one more time, hoping to see his daughter.

Claire warned Don to stay away from Sofia and her baby girl, but Don didn't listen and got another glimpse of his little girl asleep in her basket as Sofia told Don to back off.

Don walked away from both Sofia and his daughter the final time as it became clear to Don that he wasn't allowed to be a part of his daughter's life.

Sofia had no choice but to take out an TRO against Don as he wasn't allowed within 400yards of Sofia or Hayden, as Sofia had to make sure that Hayden was safe from harm.

Claire watched Sofia and realised how much it affected her and Claire was glad about the TRO that had been placed on Don banning him from coming near Sofia and Hayden.

Mac knew that his daughter was doing the right thing and he knew that he and Claire were all that Sofia and Hayden need around them along with the CSI's.

Sofia knew how much her little girl meant to her and she knew that she was a good mom to Hayden as Claire had told her that she would be and for that, Sofia was thankful.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Six months had passed since Hayden was born, as Sofia had the love and support from her father Mac, also her stepmom Claire, who Sofia refered to as her mom which made Claire feel so lucky and now that the TRO had ended, Sofia was thinking about letting Don be a part of his daughter's life but Sofia wanted to discuss it with Claire and Mac first, before she makes her choice.

Claire found Sofia in Hayden's nursery, when Claire asked " You ok sweetie?", as Sofia looked to Claire then admitted, " I'm thinking about maybe letting Don be involved in Hayden's life, not sure yet.", as Claire nodded in understanding, then replied " I know that it's your decision and maybe a trial to see how it goes then make a bigger choice at a later date.".

Sofia knew that Claire was right, and Mac spoke up " That sounds like a plan, take it slow then build it up when you feel ready to.", as Sofia thought over the advice from both her father and Claire, it gave Sofia food for thought, only for her to realise that she should give Don a chance but on a trial for the time being to see if he has what it takes to be a father.

As Sofia thought over letting Don finally be a part of their daughter's life, she was a bit wary of the whole idea but quickly realised that she'd have to let him, sooner or later as she grabbed her cell phone from the cabinet in Hayden's room, then sent Don a quick text which read " Do you want to meet your daughter?", when Don got the surprise text from Sofia.

As he mulled over what to reply, he sent back " Of course I want to meet my daughter. Why the change of heart?", and as the reply came through, Sofia read it then replied " I had a chat with Claire and my dad about it."

Don replied " They ok about it?", as Sofia sent one back " They just want what's right for my little girl.", when Sofia set her cell phone down to cuddle with Hayden who was the double of her more than Don.

Later that week, Sofia and Don had arranged a day, so he could finally meet his daughter for the first time, as Don was nervous about meeting his baby girl, but Sofia was even more wary of this but she knew that it was what she wanted to do, for the sake of their daughter.

Sofia and Hayden met up with Don, at the park where Don saw his baby girl for the first time, when he asked Sofia " What's her name?", as Sofia then replied " Her name is Hayden Claire Taylor.", which stunned Don that his daughter didn't have his surname, but he had to accept it either way, as he was seeing his little girl.

Claire and Mac were worried about Sofia, who knew that they were but she knew that they were looking out for her and Hayden in case something went wrong, but for now things seemed to be going ok, least that is what Don hoped, as he still had feelings for Sofia.

Sofia let Don hold Hayden as she cried a little bit, as she didn't know him as Don tried to calm her down, almost succeding but Hayden wasn't having any of it and wanted her momma, when Don handed Hayden to Sofia, when Hayden then stopped crying and settled again, as Don watched her with love in his eyes for his daughter.

What happens next?


End file.
